


Exploring Options

by beckybrit



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckybrit/pseuds/beckybrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine shows Merlin that there are other options open to him besides the unobtainable Arthur Pendragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring Options

Title: Exploring Options  
Pairing: Merlin/Gwaine  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Merlin or Gwaine.  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 2515  
Summary: Gwaine shows Merlin that there are other options open to him besides the unobtainable Arthur Pendragon.

a/n This is my first go at writing a Merlin fic, so please be gentle. Huge thanks to [](http://fr333bird.livejournal.com/profile)[**fr333bird**](http://fr333bird.livejournal.com/) for all her encouragement and awesome beta'ing.  


 

 

Merlin nursed his pint, leaning heavily against the table tucked away in the corner. He sighed, deep and despondent as he watched Arthur’s latest fling wrap herself around him and whisper something in his ear. Arthur turned his head, and Merlin could see his mouth move as he whispered back. Merlin imagined all the dirty, filthy things that he could have said and sighed some more.

_He was so totally fucked._

Arthur Pendragon had been his best mate for the last three years, since the day they started college, and Merlin had fancied him from the moment Arthur opened his mouth and called Merlin a ‘useless idiot’.

Unfortunately Arthur was straight. He had absolutely no problem with Merlin being gay, and had been a little flattered when Merlin had propositioned him after far too much beer and even more shots, but he wasn’t interested in Merlin like _that._

That had been over two years ago and even though Merlin had had his fair share of partners, his crush on Arthur was still as strong as ever. He usually kept _those_ feelings for Arthur buried deep and locked away. But every now and again, usually preceded by too much alcohol, they would creep up to the surface. It didn’t help that Merlin was currently in the middle of a sexual dry spot that was lasting far too long for his liking.

Not wanting to watch the scene unfold as it inevitably would, _flirting-kissing-more flirting-home,_ he downed the rest of his beer, shrugged on his coat and headed for the door. He had to weave his way in between a few tables to get to the door and as he passed the last one a hand shot out and gripped his wrist, halting his movement and pulling him back slightly.

He was about to turn round and tell whoever it was to fuck off, when he felt hot breath against his ear.

“You're wasting your time with him... Merlin.” The voice was all too familiar and sent a shiver down Merlin’s spine.

_Gwaine._

Merlin swallowed thickly as a hard chest pressed up against his back and the hand currently holding his wrist moved to wrap around his hip, holding him in place.

“I can help you take your mind off him.” Gwaine pulled Merlin further into his body and Merlin’s breath caught as he felt the tell-tale hardness rubbing against his arse

Fuck. It had been an awfully long time since Merlin had felt a hard cock pressed against him and despite his melancholy mood after an evening of Arthur watching, his body was starting to take an interest in the current proceedings. Gwaine was incredibly hot, and an outrageous flirt, but for all the time Merlin had known him, he’d never shown this much interest in him. _Ever._

“Why now?” Merlin asked, curious. “I’ve been _wasting my time_ with Arthur for _three years,_ you’ve never bothered before.”

“I was hoping you’d come to your senses on your own.” Gwaine replied, shifting his hips. Merlin stifled a groan and bit his lip, just about resisting the urge to push his arse back and rub all over Gwaine’s rather large erection. “But I see you might need a little...” he punctuated the next word with the stroke of a solitary finger down the growing bulge in Merlin’s jeans. “...help.”

A tiny whimper escaped Merlin’s mouth and he felt Gwaine smile against his skin. “Come on, Merlin,” he urged. “Let me show you what else is out there.”

Merlin was confused. His heart was still aching after Arthur, but the rest of him was decidedly interested in what Gwaine had to offer. Merlin twisted round to face him, still unsure of how to answer. He was met with a wide, charming smile that reached all the way to Gwaine’s eyes and it was virtually impossible for Merlin not to grin in return.

“Are you even into blokes?” Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow. Gwaine acted the same with everybody, male or female, but Merlin didn’t really pay attention to who he actually took home. He was usually too focused on Arthur to notice on anything else.

“You know me, Merlin,” he replied, smiling even wider. “I’m open to anything.” Gwaine winked and Merlin’s stomach gave an odd little flutter that he hadn’t been expecting.

Loud laughter, that Merlin immediately knew to be Arthur’s, sounded from the other end of the bar, and Merlin’s heart clenched just a little at the sound.  Gwaine shook his head and tutted softly, but the smile never left his face.

“Come home with _me._ ”

It had been a while since Merlin had been propositioned and even longer since he’d been with someone as hot as Gwaine. He took a deep breath and thought _fuck it!_

“Yeah, okay,” he said, finally. “Let’s go.”

Gwaine leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against Merlin’s. “You won’t regret it,” he murmured against Merlin’s mouth. “I promise.”

Merlin didn’t doubt it for a second.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

They left the pub and made the quick walk to Gwaine’s flat in comfortable silence. Excitement stirred in Merlin’s belly as they reached the door, and the reality of the situation began to sink in. Gwaine fished out his keys and unlocked it, before stepping inside and reaching back to pull Merlin swiftly in behind him.

He turned sharply, backing Merlin up against the door as it slammed shut. Before Merlin had chance to protest, Gwaine’s mouth covered his in a slow, sensual kiss that was both hot and tender, making Merlin a little weak in the knees.

Gwaine pulled back and laughed softly at Merlin’s slightly dazed expression. He ran his hands over Merlin’s hips, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of Merlin’s jeans and tugging him forward. “While I wouldn’t object to fucking you in the hall, Merlin,” Gwaine said, his eyes raking over Merlin’s body and making him blush. “I have a perfectly good bed, just in here.” He grabbed Merlin’s hand and led him over to the second door on the right.

“You never did answer my question, not really anyway,” Merlin said, noting that his voice sounded particularly breathy. “Why now?”

Gwaine paused on the threshold of his bedroom, letting go of Merlin’s hand and reaching up to stroke his thumb along Merlin’s high cheekbones. His eyes sparkled in the dim light and Merlin’s stomach did that odd fluttery thing again. “Because, I’ve watched you pine after Arthur for the last three years and it’s such a fucking shame to let this...” He stepped back and gestured to Merlin’s long, lean body. “...go to waste any longer.”

Gwaine grinned and reached out to grab hold of Merlin, pulling him flush against his body once again. “It’s my civic duty to show you that there are other options than the unobtainable Arthur Pendragon.”

“Is that so?” Merlin replied, feeling the heat from Gwaine’s body seeping into his. “In that case, you’d better get on with it.”

Gwaine laughed out loud, promptly dragging Merlin into his room and shoving him none-too-gently backwards until he fell in a heap onto Gwaine’s bed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Merlin arranged himself into a sitting position, leaning back on his hands as he watched Gwaine grab the bottom of his t-shirt and pull it over his head. The move was executed with far more grace than Merlin would ever possess, revealing the well defined chest and stomach that Merlin had caught glimpses of on the odd occasion. He may have had the mother-of-all crushes on Arthur, but Merlin wasn’t blind. On those rare, hot summer days, where everyone walked around in just shorts, Merlin had very much appreciated all the naked torsos on display, Gwaine’s included.

He licked his lips as his gaze ran over Gwaine’s body. It seemed slightly more toned than before and Merlin imagined running his tongue along the taut lines and maybe biting on Gwaine’s hip bone where it  peeked out of his jeans.

“Like what you see?” Gwaine purred, crawling onto the bed and straddling Merlin’s lap.

“Um...yes.” Merlin squeaked, finding it hard to concentrate on speaking when Gwaine leaned forward and began to nip and lick at his neck. Merlin tilted his head to the side, moaning at the increased pressure from Gwaine’s tongue and teeth.

Gwaine shifted back, tugging on the bottom of Merlin’s t-shirt until Merlin got the message, leaned forward and lifted his arms.

“Much better,”  Gwaine whispered, running his hands over Merlin’s chest. “Now for the rest of it.”

He flicked open the button of Merlin’s jeans and undid his zip with practised ease. Merlin tried hard not to think about just _how_ easy he’d made it look and exactly _how_ much practice that had taken, choosing instead to lie back and enjoy the feeling of hands roaming his body that weren’t his own for a change.

Gwaine slid back onto the floor, taking Merlin’s jeans and boxers with him, leaving Merlin naked and feeling more than a little exposed. He didn’t have long to worry about this however, because with a muttered “ _Fuck, Merlin..._ ” Gwaine was back hovering over him and looking at Merlin like he wanted to eat him, which was perfectly fine in Merlin’s opinion.

The rough denim of Gwaine’s jeans rubbed along Merlin’s cock, making him hiss at the almost painful sensation. Gwaine laughed and slowly thrust his hips, making Merlin hiss even more.

“Gwaine!” He half pleaded, half growled.

“Want me to kiss it better?”

Merlin raised an eyebrow, letting Gwaine know that that was probably the most ridiculous question ever asked.

_Do you want want me to put my lips on your cock?_

_Why yes, Gwaine, that would be lovely, if you don’t mind._

Merlin rolled his eyes for good measure and slipped a hand into Gwaine’s hair, giving him a helpful push in the right direction. He felt Gwaine’s muffled laughter as he nipped and licked his way down Merlin’s body,

“Oh, God,” Merlin gasped, as Gwaine did indeed kiss it better.

Merlin’s fingers twisted in Gwaine’s hair as his prick slipped deeper into the wet heat of Gwaine’s mouth. Merlin’s eyes closed, and he basked in the wonderful feeling of Gwaine’s industrious tongue as it swirled and stroked up and down his length. Merlin was so lost to the sensation that it came as a bit of a shock to feel slick fingers circling his hole. _Where the hell had Gwaine got lube from?_

When two of those fingers slipped inside him, all rational thought disappeared and Merlin’s back arched as he came with a harsh cry, hot and hard down Gwaine’s throat.

Merlin collapsed back on the bed, limp and smiling like an idiot. He cracked open one eye to see Gwaine wipe a bit of cum of the side of his mouth, then suck it off his thumb with a wink in Merlin’s direction.

Merlin’s eyes dropped down to where Gwaine’s jeans were pulled tight across a rather impressive bulge, and idly wondered what he was going to do about that. Merlin had a few ideas.

“I’m going to fuck you with it.” Gwaine said, noting where Merlin’s eyes were currently fixated.

Merlin swallowed, thinking that Gwaine’s ideas were the best.

Gwaine stood and slowly undid his jeans, letting them slide down his legs and fall to the floor. His tight black boxers left nothing to the imagination and Merlin’s fingers itched to slip inside and have a feel. The thought obviously translated down to his hands, because Merlin was now up on his knees reaching for the waistband of Gwaine’s pants.

Merlin sighed as he eased them up and over Gwaine’s erection, making sure to brush against him with his thumbs. Gwaine sucked in a breath as Merlin paused to flick his tongue over the head of Gwaine’s cock and his hands fisted Merlin’s hair as he lapped up the few drops of pre-cum there.

He sucked him for a little longer, hands still holding onto Gwaine’s boxers, until Merlin felt a firm grip on his shoulders, gently pushing him back down onto the bed. Merlin lay back willingly, his heart rate picking up as he watched Gwaine kick off his pants, tear open a condom, and slide it smoothly down his length.

Merlin thought he might have drooled a little as he watched it bob about when Gwaine climbed on top of him. He opened his legs wide, whimpering as Gwaine settled between them, rubbing his cock against Merlin’s and making it stir with renewed interest.

Gwaine entered him with one hard thrust, hands wrapping round Merlin’s thighs to keep him steady. Merlin’s mouth fell open, sharp gasps and curses spilling out as Gwaine pulled back and thrust into him again and again. He grabbed Merlin’s hands, pinning them above his head, looking into his eyes the whole time and Merlin could almost hear Gwaine’s thoughts.

This _is what  you could have._ This _is what it would be like._

 _Yes!_ Thought Merlin as the familiar feeling started in his belly, curling up round his spine and down to his toes. _This is what I want._

Gwaine shuddered above him, one hand grabbing at Merlin’s cock and stroking him hard as he pulsed inside of him. The sight of Gwaine, head thrown back and lip between his teeth had Merlin right on the edge. One last twist of Gwaine’s hand on Merlin’s prick had him coming seconds later, all over his chest and a little on his throat.

“Oh fuck..” Gwaine mumbled as he half fell on top of Merlin, pushing the air out of his lungs. Merlin quickly shoved him off and sucked in some much needed air. “Oi!” Gwaine protested, flopping onto his back and looking over at Merlin. “What was that for?”

“You were crushing me, you great oaf.” Merlin replied, rolling onto his side to face him.

Gwaine grinned and reached out to ruffle Merlin’s hair, which was now a little sweaty and probably sticking up in the most interesting fashion. Gwaine disposed of the condom and turned back to look at Merlin, his expression seeming more serious than it had a few seconds before.

“So, _Mer_ lin” Gwaine said, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Merlin’s lips, surprising him a little. “What do you think to your other option, now?”

“Well...” Merlin replied, a small smile pulling at his lips. “I think it needs a lot more exploration before I decide anything.” Gwaine’s answering grin made Merlin smile even wider. “You know... I should be...um... thorough, if I’m going to make an informed decision.”

“Yes.” Gwaine trailed a finger along Merlin’s hip. “I think that’s an excellent idea. In fact,” Gwaine said, reaching for Merlin’s hand and placing it on his hardening cock. “I think we should start exploring right now.”

 

The End.

 


End file.
